Foreign
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Oneshot: Re-l could only ponder what that Foreign feeling was since the very first time she had met Vincent Law and Ergo Proxy. Re-l/Vincent


**Disclaimer: I do not own which is someone elses. **

Flames are not welcome.

Re-l/Vincent

Oneshot- drabbly-type of thing

I'm disappointed in myself for even forgetting about this amazing Anime. Meh. I've watched it like five times since I was like fourteen (Now twenty) and I still can't believe I haven't even written a Oneshot... bah.

Enjoy

* * *

_Foreign_

* * *

It had happened right from the first time she had met Vincent Law. A foreign feeling that caused her stomach to flutter and her nerves to ignite. He annoyed her, but at the same time, made her feel something entirely new. She despised him for his willingness to be a civilian, but at the same time, couldn't help but feel intrigued as she watched him when he was around, her eyes unable to leave him.

Weak, but Re-l couldn't find it in her to fully write him off, not with the way he watched her, eyes alight in a way that she only wished she could somewhat gain from her close family member.

No, Re-l had been hooked as soon as she met him, but she didn't even realize the outcome of their first interaction. The first time they had both met had set them on a winding path.

OOOooooo

Re-l's heart was pounding within her chest, her eyes wide and knees quivering as she stared up at the demon that had fallen through her ceiling. Her body was stiff and fear was prominent, yet, something foreign within her jolted as the demon bent down to her height. Her blue eyes locked onto those silvery eyes as well as the white mask with long white silk like drapes. Re-l had already been captivated, even if she didn't realize it.

Her mind was racing, but Re-l didn't know what to think, and her chest was already aching with the need to breathe as her body refused to function in that instant. The creature's hand lifted up and her azure eyes widened even more as tears filled them. The demon's hand creased her face before his thumb pressed firmly against her lips, pushing them open and allowing the pad of his thumb to scrape against her teeth.

Tears welled even more within her eyes as Re-l watched the demon's own tears glint and fall down his white mask. She couldn't move, her mind whirling at the odd feeling coursing through her system along with the utter horror of what was happening. What was this being and why was it in her bathroom, touching her face like a lover? And yet, there was the question of why was it crying. Why did this creature show his own tears as he touched her?

And then, why didn't she fear this thing like she probably should have feared it?

Re-l's eyes squeezed shut as the other demon from earlier attacked the one too close to her and she felt a tear streak down her face, makeup following it down her cheek.

In the next instant, she was sliding down the wall, heart hammering in her chest before her vision clouded over with black spots. Seconds later, Re-l found herself passing out from the encounter. Not understanding the pounding of her heart, which held nothing of the fear she knew it should have felt.

OOOooooo

When Re-l had first realized that Vincent was had been within her bathroom, she didn't know what to think. Having found his necklace only brought an odd feeling into the pit of her stomach, along with anger. He had no right to be within her home. Now, all Re-l could do was hang onto the railing as the valve was opened by that Autoreiv.

With her hair whipping around her face, she could only stare wide eyed as she watched Vincent hold onto the pipes, the only thing stopping his decent into the outside world. Her heart was pounding within her chest as she watched him stand. How was it that she became so intrigued with this meek man? This weak person that didn't stand up for himself when she spoke so cruelly to him?

As she watched Vincent lift his head, Re-l felt her heartbeat skip, that foreign feeling suddenly returning from when she had first encountered Vincent and then that Demon.

Her mouth went dry and her eyes widened as she locked eyes with him. He had such vibrant green eyes and to Re-l, they told her that he had given up on trying, even if she could convince her grandfather to clear his name.

She could only watch as the doors closed and her last sight was of Vincent letting go, her heart seemingly dropping as well.

OOOooooo

Why did she need to see him so badly? Why did she go into the outside world just to bring Vincent back?

Was it because the Proxy _always_showed up when he was in danger? Did he call for it or what?

Re-l could only scowl as she tugged slightly at her outside outfit, the helmet bothering her. What was it about this man that caused Re-l to go to him?

Her stomach fluttered again and Re-l found her hand sprawled out across it, confusion messing with her mind. She still couldn't figure out what that feeling was whenever she met him.

OOOooooo

Re-l scratched away in her journal, a scowl almost permanently on her face as she glanced over her words. Looking up, she pressed the pen to her lips before dropping it onto the bed. She had been studying Vincent's every move along with Pino's. There was no wind, nothing, to get them moving. They were literally sitting ducks and Re-l could only continue this odd routine that she had picked up.

Over the course of the wind avoiding them, Re-l could only frown upon that foreign feeling as it grew, her stomach slowly twisting into knots when she interacted with the man who was a Proxy.

Thinking back to when she had realized that Vincent really was the Proxy, tears welled and she held her hand to her mouth. She had watched the two beings battle, shock and something tightening within her core, causing her some discomfort. She would never understand why she felt that way when she encountered either the Proxy or Vincent.

When she had aimed her gun at Vincent for the first time as well, Re-l actually hesitated. It didn't seem like she would have hesitated on pulling that trigger, but deep down, some part of her that she wanted to deny, was stopping her from pulling it.

Re-l sighed as she looked towards the door as it opened. Seeing Vincent walk in, she could only roll over and curl up on her bed and go to sleep. The ship was getting pretty cold anyways and with her fluttering feeling coming back, she didn't want to deal with it.

At least, not right now when he was so close to her.

OOOooooo

Re-l could only stare at the Dome that had housed thousands of people. Now, it was nothing more than a giant pile of trash with thousands dead. All she could do was stand there and let her eyes soak in the whole picture, her throat tight with emotions. Her grandfather was gone, along with everyone she had interacted with throughout her life. The only ones that she had there for her were Pino and Vincent.

This whole adventure had led up to the cities end. Was Re-l even supposed to have survived?

Pino was sitting with her instrument and Re-l could only watch her as they drew closer to Vincent, or as he was also known, Ergo Proxy.

Kristeva was the one driving the Rabbit and as they finally pulled up to where Pino claimed he was, Re-l could only hold onto the railings to stop her quaking body from doing anything too rash. She would admit, after spending such a long time together with Vincent and with what had happened in the dome, Re-l had realized what made her stomach knot up.

After so long, searching for the family kind of love from her grandfather, she realized that she had it right in front of her. With Pino, who hadn't liked her to begin with, they had come a long ways and she would never regret that. As for Vincent, Re-l had only just realized that her love for him ran deeper than family. It reminded her of when he had first proclaimed his love for her.

If only she hadn't been so afraid to indulge within that emotion, an emotion that she had been longing for from her small family for years. Now, with Vincent, she could finally see what it felt like, to be loved, only it'll be on a deeper level.

When Re-l's eyes landed on that reddish outfit and messy black hair, she felt her heart rate pick up, realizing that he had really come back. Pino was the first off the Rabbit, lunging off the side and onto the ground before it had fully come to a stop. Re-l gripped the railing a lot tighter to keep her balance, but as soon as the ship finally stopped, Re-l found herself on the ground and running.

Before Vincent could even register what was happening, Re-l had her arms thrown around him and her face buried in his neck. She wouldn't have normally shown such openness, but Re-l, for the first time, felt complete and extremely relieved that Vincent had made it back to them. Even if he did annoy the living hell out of her, especially with his outfit and hole filled socks.

Vincent was taken aback when Re-l's body slammed into his and his cheeks flared when he looked down at the top of her head before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Re-l san…" Vincent choked out, looking too embarrassed to fully converse with her. Re-l, finally remembering where and what she was doing, pulled away hastily, but in doing so, tipped the two of them off balance, seeing that Vincent still had his arms around her. They tumbled back and Re-l landed on her back, flinching as Vincent's weight ended up right on top of her.

Her azure eyes opened and she finally glared at him as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Get off!" she snapped, pushing and shoving at his shoulders, heart beating wildly as she tried to make sure he couldn't hear or feel it. When Vincent didn't go quick enough for Re-l's tastes, she went to shove at him once again, only for Pino to lung at the two of them, landing on Vincent's back and thrusting him down onto Re-l once more.

Re-l bit her lip, eyes narrowing and trying to keep herself as calm as possibly, but with her stomach fluttering, Re-l could only grunt at the added weight.

"Sorry, sorry Re-l san! Pino, get off!" Vincent rambled, trying to get Pino to stop her laughing and somehow get her off his back. Kristeva was the one to pull Pino off and Re-l quickly shoved Vincent off, stamping down on the beating of her heart and reddening cheeks. She would not allow her cheeks to become flushed, but her body had other ideas.

Vincent seemed embarrassed, but also hesitant to speak to her. Re-l internally scowled. She knew that she could be cold hearted and a bitch, but had she really been that mean to him?

Re-l made a mental note to at least _try_ and be nicer to Vincent, and Pino as well.

OOOooooo

It had been a little over a month since the fall of Romdeau and they had nowhere to really go. Sure, finding other people had been on Re-l's mind, but in her heart, she didn't want this small group to fall apart once they were thrown into other company.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Re-l had become very much attached to this group.

Azure eyes flickered towards the two charging Autoreiv's on deck and then towards Vincent, who was controlling the Rabbit. Re-l's passive gaze drifted from his feet, all the way up to his face, taking in his physical frame before she adverted her sight when his own curious gaze locked with hers. The tension between the two was getting harder to ignore. Pino had started going on and on about how Vincent and Re-l Re-l should be like a mama and papa.

Not that Pino really knew what it meant, but Re-l had to swing around and stalk into the small cabin to make sure her flushed cheeks didn't wound her pride.

Now, just knowing that Vincent's eyes were watching her all the time caused her already fluttering feelings to skyrocket. She was getting to the point where Re-l knew she wouldn't be able to come back from. Sure, she knew Vincent always watched her throughout their trip, but now that she had identified her feelings, it made her, in a sense, jumpy.

Especially knowing what lurked underneath that skin.

"Re-l?" Vincent questioned and Re-l stiffened, her heart rate picking up.

When had Vincent stopped calling her san? She couldn't remember when he started addressing her so intimately. It made her body sing in a way that she had never felt before.

Something within her body started to heat up and Re-l shifted uncomfortably from her seated position. Vincent had yet to advert his gaze and Re-l felt her body respond in a way that she had never imagined.

Re-l quickly stood and turned, retreating into the small cabin that she shared with three others, in a sense.

Kristeva and Pino had a small portion of the room blocked off for their recharging, and then there was the bed for Re-l and Vincent, like always, slept on the floor. It was their living quarters, even if it was small.

Later that evening, Re-l could only watch Vincent through the little light within the room. Kristeva and Pino were flying the Rabbit for a couple more hours into the night while Vincent and Re-l relaxed. Re-l on the other hand, could only lie on her stomach, an arm hanging over the edge of the bed as she stared down at the sleeping form of Vincent.

How much she just wanted to curl up into his blankets with him, but she kept herself at bay. Vincent made it clear that he loved her, but Re-l was actually nervous about it. How many times had she wanted to hear those words, from anyone that she cared dearly for, and it had to be a man that she was irrevocably drawn to.

It was strange.

Finally, after tossing and turning on her bed, she glared down at the sleeping form and quickly gathered her blankets and pillow before standing. With a hesitant step, she reasoned with herself that she was doing it to confront her emotions and get them to settle down.

"Vincent…" Re-l whispered, her eyes staring down at the cocoon before her feet. When it didn't move, Re-l scowled and glanced at the door leading to the deck.

"Vincent…" she repeated, and still, he remained dead to the world. With a sigh, she finally dropped her arm full of blankets and pillows before tugging Vincent's own away from his body.

He jerked awake and sat bolt upright with tired eyes and as he finally registered Re-l standing before him in only that small shirt and panties, he flushed.

"Move over…" Re-l demanded, azure eyes refusing to look away. She refused to show any weakness. When Vincent remained in his spot, Re-l sighed and nudged him harshly with her foot. "Move Vince!"

He scrambled and shifted over before she flopped down next to him, tugging her own bedding over to them.

"Re-l…" Vincent started, but fell silent as she laid down with her back turned towards him. While he was having his own troubled thoughts, Re-l was dealing with her pounding heart and questioning her emotions. Why was her body demanding more than just this? She wanted more attention, more than just Vincent speaking to her, looking at her. She wanted, she wanted him to touch her.

She sucked in a sharp breath and her frame stiffened. Her actions didn't go unnoticed and Re-l felt Vincent shift behind her.

"Re-l…are you alright?" he questioned and Re-l found her palms getting sweaty as she thought of Vincent Law, Ergo Proxy, and all their encounters.

She had no way out. Re-l knew she would always follow Vincent, no matter where he went, because she was irrevocably drawn to him and now, she loved him.

Turning over, she sat up and with determined azure eyes, she locked her gaze with Vincent's, who had glowing green eyes.

Opening her mouth at first, she remained silent before internally telling herself that this is what she wanted.

"Kiss me." She demanded and it didn't surprise her as Vincent went red and started to stammer.

"Kiss me, Vincent." She once more demanded, and leaning forward, she pulled on his under shirt, seeking his lips with her own.

She needed this and wanted this. Re-l could only realize just how much she had changed from before she had met Ergo Proxy to now. No longer was she that Re-l Mayer in Romdeau, no, Re-l was her own person with her own wants and Ergo Proxy was most definitely one of them.

His lips were smooth and warm against her own and Re-l could only melt into him as he finally started to respond. It wasn't like their first kiss, when she had only used it as a distraction. No, this was intense and causing her nerves to heat up in a way that left her feeling delicious.

Re-l sucked in a breath when Vincent's fingers found her bare stomach before clenching down around her waist and pulling her, sliding her forward before being pressed into the ground, Vincent half way on top of her.

His kiss deepened and Re-l fought back, seeking dominance. She hadn't expected him to be this domineering, but she found herself liking it. Her tongue wrestled with his, his fingers sending shivers down her spine as he ghosted them over her smooth skin.

"Re-l…" Vincent spoke, pulling away from the kiss and looking into those eyes that he had come to love so much. Re-l found her own gaze locked with his and she found a questioning look within his own. With a gentle hand, she grasped the back of his neck and tugged him down, melding their lips back together.

Re-l didn't want to lose this. She wanted to savor his affection and not lose it. His touch was driving her insane and Re-l could only wither when his hand hesitantly touched her body in places she hadn't been touched before.

Re-l breathed in deeply as Vincent held her shivering form against his own. Sweat lined between her breasts and down her body and Re-l could only breathe steadily in hopes of gaining her breath back. Vincent's hands were making slow, steady circles on her bare stomach, tracing up and down her naked body.

"Re-l, I thought you were going to kill me one day…" Vincent managed to get out, his gaze unwavering as he caressed the skin of his lover. Re-l looked at Vincent with a scowl on her face and sighed. No matter what Re-l did, he would always, always be on her mind, her every waking thought.

Ergo Proxy. Vincent Law. No matter what happened to him, he would always be there to haunt her.

"I think I'd rather keep you." She muttered sleepily, heart fluttering as she only deemed this acceptable because of her infatuation. Yes, Re-l wanted to keep him around. He had, after all, captivated her the very first time she had met both his human and Proxy form.


End file.
